Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a tool for exposing the split-ends, along the length of a person's hair, for removal.
Background
Split-ends and broken ends of hair can be caused by uneven hair growth, razor cutting, texturing, chemical treatment and the like. Hair stylist and barbers go to great lengths to remove split-ends.